Welcome To My Life
by Inu's Only
Summary: This is not based on the song, though I may or may not use it in the story. Kagome and the gang are in high school and Kagome has a thing for Inuyasha. What they don't know is that Miroku and Sango are trying to play matchmaker...


Disclaimer : As I have said in my other story I do not own, nor will I ever own Inuyasha. 

Hey guys! This is my second story and I hope you guys like it. If you have not read my other story you can. I'm not forcing you to though. Thanks alot. I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think at the end of it.

Welcome To My Life Chapter 1: Introduction

Kagome Higurashi here. Life in high school sucks doesn't it? Well I guess it's okay having my cousin Sango here. (a/n: Yes Sango is Kagome's cousin, only in my story though...) I've been crushing on this guy that is pretty much the most popular guy in school, and my cousin has been crushing on his best friend. (a/n: I bet you guys can already guess who the guys are huh? LOL) I guess you can say that we are popular. We have a lot of friends and most all girls wish they could have our looks. You may be thinking that we are the conceited, bitchy, slutty type, but we leave that to the school whore, Kikyo.

Anyways, you'll get to know her better as my life goes on through this hell.

I'm a top archer at my school and around the city. I'm a miko, and Sango is trained Demon exterminator but rarely ever has to use her weapons and poisons. She does bring one thing for protection though, and that's her Hiraikotsu. That's her protection from a certain pervert that she has her eye on. coughmirokucough. So let's just move on shall we?

"Kagome! Wake up! It's time for school and I don't want to be late again! We have to go early if you wanna see you know who!" Sango yelled at Kagome as she tried to pry her out of bed.

"I don't want to see him before school Sango! You only want to go early so you can see **_HIM_**." Kagome stated pulling the covers over her head. "You know it's true Sango. I can see that blush." Kagome smirked as she poked her head through the covers of her blanket.

"D..d..do n-not." Sango said stuttering while trying to hide her blush from her cousin.

"Rrrrriiiiiggggghhhhhttttt." Kagome said walking out of bed to go to the bathroom.

It was now 7:35 and Kagome had just walked out of the shower, fully dressed, and ready to go.  
She was wearing a white mini-skirt and a light pink tank-top. She had her hair up into a loose ponytail and had a few strands of hair in her face to giver her an inoocent look. Her eyes had a slightly darker pink eyeshadow with some mascara. Sango on the other hand was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, that on the front had 50 angel on the front, and 50 devil on the back.

They both walked downstairs and just grabbed a few pieces of toast, but Sango had just decided to munch on a granola bar.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as she waited by the door for Sango.  
"Bye auntie!" Sango also yelled as they walked out the door.

They arrived about 5 minutes before the bell rang and just decided to look for Rin, Ayame, Eri, and Yuka.  
They quickly found them standing in the hall by their lockers.

"Hey guys." Kagome and Sango greeted as they walked up to them. "Hey Kagome, hey Sango." Ayame said waving to them.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Kagome asked realizing they stopped talking as soon as the both of them arrived.  
"Umm...Kagome, there's no way you believe this but Inuyasha..." Rin started talking but was interrupted by the bell.  
"Tell me during lunch guys." Kagome had said quickly as she ran to class.

**During Lunch**

"So guys, what were you going to tell me earlier before classes had started?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, um...Inuyasha is..." Rin had started again.  
"Inuyasha is what?" Kagome asked getting impatient.  
"Inuyasha_is_single" she said in one breath.  
"Excuse me? Did I hear correctly? Inuyasha the **_'Player' _**single? You must be kidding me." Kagome said opposite to what she was really thinking, which was that he truly was single.  
"Nope, we are so not kidding Kagome. We heard Kikyo telling her friends that she broke up with him." Eri said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Sango nudged her as the group watched Sango whisper something into Kagome's ear.

"It's true Kagome, you-know-who told me." Sango said.  
"The Pervert?" Kagome whispered loudly as she started to walk to the lonesome Miroku. Until the 'Player' showed up. "Great." Kagome said sarcastically. "Just my luck. Right when I have something improtant to ask he comes and ruins the day.

Kagome started to walk away sighing before she heard her name being called.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha, after Inuyasha had arrived.**

"So Inuyasha," Miroku had started.  
"What?" Inuyasha replied as he sat down at the table where Miroku was sitting.  
"Who you gonna choose next as your girfriend?" he asked, making the word girlfriend seem longer.  
"Shut up lecher. I don't know yet. Besides, me and Kikyo only broke up yesterday. sigh I wonder how long it'll be before girls start asking me out or flirting with me"  
"What's so wrong with that?" Miroku asked as he put on a perverted grin.  
"Dude, you have issues..." Inuyasha said staring at him wierdly.  
"Thanks! ...Wait a second! What's that supposed to mean!" Miroku said.

How did you guys like the first chapter? Please review this chapter. I really want to hear your feedback. Thanks for reviewing, if you do. I'll try to update by next week or maybe around this week. You never know so keep checking!  
Ja ne!


End file.
